


An Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

by Bethann, Minniemoggie



Series: Legendary Friendship [29]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sea Longing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemoggie/pseuds/Minniemoggie
Summary: Gimli has moved to Ithilien full time, but Legolas is not sure how he feels about the new arrangement, especially when it seems that Gimli is forming alliances against him.  A direct follow up from Keeping His Oath





	1. Gimli's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This story will make more sense if you have read our A/U notes for the beginning of this series. It will also help if you've read "Legendary Friendship" and some of the other stories in this series, especially "The Aqueduct", "Skin Deep", "The Heir Apparent", and "Keeping His Oath"

At last we are nearing our journey’s end after twelve days on the road of a journey that took Galathil and other swift elven riders only four days to complete going the other direction a little over two months ago. Of course then the well being and possibly even the life of their Prince lay in the balance so speed was of the greatest importance, and even at their top speed Legolas was incoherent and deeply lost in the call of the sea by the time they arrived. This time, on our return journey from Aglarond to Ithilien it behooves us to take things slowly. It will not do to undo all the progress we have made in returning my lad to good health by trying to do too much too quickly. 

As expected with the return of my elfling’s health, there has also been a return of his impatience with my protectiveness of him or as he calls it my ‘unnecessary fussing’, something that is proven once again as I make a call to set up camp for the night well before first dark.

“Gimli if we keep going, even at an easy pace we could be home before morning,” he points out, “Surely there is no need to bother with setting up another camp is there? 

“I’ve told ye before that I willna’ return ye home looking exhausted and uncared for,” I reply, “That would not put me or my folk in a very good light would it? What would your elves think of me? Besides ye need your sleep.”

He huffs in exasperation, though he must know it is pointless to argue, for he has already drawn his horse to a stop, while I have dismounted my pony and begun to remove the packs from the pack animal. Still he continues to argue. 

“You know very well I don’t need to sleep every night and it’s only a few hours more. I can rest when we get there.”

 

“Aye, you can rest when we get there. You can also rest now as well. Besides, how do you know it is not me that needs to have a break? I’m not as young as I once was and I’d think ye’d be more considerate of my weakened state.”

He only rolls his eyes at that assertion, for he knows very well that my energy hasn’t waned much, in spite of the fact that my long hair and beard now have only the faintest traces of color to prove that they were once a fiery russet rather than white.

“Do you think I don’t know you, Elvellon, after all these years? You are not tired. We are stopping because you think I need it, when I honestly feel perfectly fine.”

Since we have had this argument nearly every night for twelve nights in a row and I do not feel like having it again I just continue on with our usual routine as I lay down the law.

“We are stopping for the night and no amount of grumbling or eye rolling will make me change my mind on the matter. Now get yourself down from yon beastie and help me set up this camp. And if ye’d spend your time hunting rather than whinging, we could have some fresh meat tonight with the last of our provisions.”

This time he does not resist when I reach up to assist him down from his horse, but he does protest under his breath just loud enough for me to hear.

“Am I to have no say in anything at all that happens?”

Rather than ignoring this as I normally would, I decide to answer his sardonic grumble as cheerfully as I can.

“Of course ye have a say in what happens. Ye can decide if ye help me set up camp straight away or if ye spend a little time over my knee after we’ve cared for the animals, and then help me set up camp. 

 

This speech succeeds in it’s intent to end his complaints, though he does continue to glare at me as he cares for his horse and then silently takes his bow and stalks off to hunt for something to go with our evening meal.

By the time he returns, it seems he has forgiven me, for he can’t quite suppress a triumphant smile as he holds up a fat duck for me to see. 

I have to admit to being thoroughly impressed, for with the weather beginning to turn the wild fowl are flying high and fast toward the South, so that only the keenest of hunters with the steadiest of hands could have shot one out of the sky. Not only that but he has managed to shoot it perfectly through the neck so that the animal was cleanly killed and the body meat fully preserved for consumption.

In the past I would have considered such a feat commonplace for my elfling, but now it is nothing short of remarkable when I recall the condition he was in only a few short weeks ago. When Captain Galathil quite literally kidnapped him and rushed him to Aglarond to seek my help, the lad couldn’t even hold his head up on his own or bring a cup of water to his lips without my assistance so shaky and weak were his hands. The fact that he has managed such a thing proves that he has recovered more ground than I had dared hope for at first. It’s really nothing short of a miracle, and I feel like shouting with joy and relief!

But such a display would not befit the dignity of a dwarven lord, so when he looks to me for approval I only wink and take the duck from him for cleaning.

“Well done Lamb,” Is all I say, but it seems to be enough for he flushes with pleasure before turning his attention to filling a kettle for tea. Soon we are both happily relishing the last meal of our journey, after which my lad thoughtfully finds my pipe and packs it with pipeweed before I even have time to think of wanting it. He also refills my tea mug before refilling his own just as any well brought up dwarven youngster would do. He is a good lad and is in truth as committed to my comfort and happiness as I am to his, a blessing any dwarven father would appreciate.

We have been bound together for over one hundred years by now, so this routine is second nature to him, and as ever I am touched by his willingness to participate in dwarven customs as if they are the traditions of his own people. It is not something I have required from him, but something he has chosen to do to show me the same honor any dwarven father would expect from his offspring. Over the years he has observed my culture and done his best to ensure that I receive the same benefits and comforts that any dwarf would expect to receive from a son, just as I am careful to show honor to his people and a strong commitment to his care and well being as any caring father would do. Of course if he were my natural child, I would likely have grandchildren and even great grandchildren by now, but because of the differences in the growing process of dwarves and elves, he has remained an adolescent for all these years, and will continue as such for many years to come, possibly for my entire life. 

So while my heart son has changed in many ways-in his trust of me, and in his understanding and acceptance of my people-he has changed very little when it comes to emotional maturity. He is still prone to making rash decisions or giving into the overwhelming emotions of puberty, and like most younglings he still tends to think he is impervious to any danger, which is one of my main reasons for retiring as Lord of Aglarond and coming to live in Ithilien full time. The sea longing has become a real danger to him. I believe that his youthful naivety combined with the effect the sea longing is beginning to have on his reasoning ability has made it so that he can no longer be trusted to make good decisions for himself, something he proved very clearly when he refused to allow anyone to send for help the last time he began to be overcome. It is a sad consequence of his affliction, but I cannot deny the fact that our old system of regular visits and good communication between our realms is enough anymore to keep the lad safe. He needs full time supervision now, and I think he has accepted and realized it himself after having come so close to disaster recently. 

Still that does not mean things will be easy, and I expect to meet at least a little resistance as we settle in to being together full time, though I believe that we will find a way to work things out amicably most of the time. My intention is to help him to take back as much of the managing of his realm as possible, but at the same time to watch him carefully for signs of relapse and to lighten his load when necessary. I also hope to help him to develop better habits when it comes to everyday things like eating and balancing work and rest, as he tends to neglect such things, especially when an episode of the sea longing is upon him. I am hoping that by being diligent about these things and recognizing early warning signs we will be able to avoid full-blown episodes like he has recently recovered from at least for a time. I know it is a battle that cannot be won, and that the time will come when nothing I can do will be of any use, but if I can keep him as healthy as possible now, it will at least give me time to form a plan for convincing him that he must take ship before it is too late. 

But for now it is enough that he has recovered so much better than expected, and I just sit back to enjoy my last night before I become a permanent resident in an elven realm for the rest of my life. It is a strange thought to realize that never again in this life will I live among my own people but will become the lone member of my race in Ithilien, and possibly eventually in the furthermost West. I have had extended stays in Ithilien en Edhil of course, for I designed and built the main house there myself and spent over a year on the project, but that is not the same as coming to stay and knowing I will not be coming back to my beloved caves. If I am entirely truthful that may be part of the reason for my wanting to spend one more night on the road before I have to fully face the fact that I have left my own people for good. 

It turns out to be a quiet, pleasant night and very uneventful for such a momentous occasion, for not long after the stars have come out, my lad falls asleep curled up next to the fire with his head in my lap. We have not bothered to set up watches during our travel, for these days there is little to harm us between his realm and mine-or Greirr’s I remind myself-but this night rather than disturbing Legolas , I let him sleep while I recall the past and contemplate the future. 

The years I have spent in my beloved Glittering caves have been a pleasure and a joy, and I am happy to know that I have left my people there in good capable hands, but it remains to be seen how I will fare living permanently among elves. I have talked a big talk about accepting others and promoting peace among the races of Middle Earth, and in fact have become known as a bit of a radical advocate of such things, but talking about it and living it are not the same thing, so we shall see if I can live up to my own hype. I do not doubt that I can live with my own elfling, even if we have occasional differences of opinion, for he is truly like a son to me, but how I will like living with the rest of his folk is still unanswered. 

Finally as the sky begins to brighten, I decide that it is useless to worry over it. I have made my decision and there is no turning back now. From now on my lad is my main concern and the well being of my own folk lies in the hands of my nephew. It is a strange feeling to no longer have that responsibility on my shoulders, but it is freeing in some ways as well. 

As the first rays of sun peak over the horizon, my elfling begins to stir. Even though he has recovered surprisingly well, his sleeping with his eyes closed reminds me that there has been a real change. He blinks a few times and rubs his eyes, and then looks surprised to find himself still lying with his head in my lap. He then frowns in concern.

“Did you not sleep last night, Elvellon? You should have woken me.”

 

“Nay, lamb, there was no need. I had things to think over, but I am ready to move on now if ye are.”

“What things?” he asks worriedly. “If you have changed your mind, it is not too late to turn back. Please don’t think you are required to go through with this move , Gimli. I know how you love your caves and I would not like to be the one to make you leave them.”

“We have already discussed this my lad, so let us not debate it again. I love my caves, it is true, but I have a deep affection for Eryn Gil Ithil as well and I am proud of the home we have built together there and of all that ye have accomplished over the years. I shall be quite content, I assure ye, and best of all, I will be with the one I care for most in the world.”

“You are sure?”  
“I am that,” I say firmly. “Now do ye intend to lie here all day or shall we go home?”

It is the first time I have called Ithilien home, but I realize as I say it, that that is what it is now, and I had better get used to the idea. I do my best to keep my face neutral, for it will not do to give any hints of misgivings in front of my elfling. He stares at me for a moment, but he evidently is reassured, for he rises and begins to prepare to leave. We quickly finish off the remains of the roasted duck from last evening and then strike our small camp. It is less than half a day before we pass the perimeter guards, who warmly welcome their prince, and politely greet me as well.

As we ride on, I can’t help admiring how much this land has been changed since the war when it was left desolate and nearly uninhabitable. As it is presently the beginning of winter, the gardens are not at their peak, but even so it is easy to see the great care that has been taken to ensure that it is beautiful here in all seasons. Holly, Camellias, Winterberry and Bittersweet vines brighten the land as they lie in wait for spring to return. 

Wood elves are not generally farmers, but usually rely on trading or taking their living from their own woods, but Legolas has learned a great deal about horticulture from his own diligent studies and from his human neighbors, and now his part of Ithilen is filled with lovely peach and apple orchards and even one small, very protected citrus orchard, which is quite an accomplishment considering that generally such only grows a bit further south. The grapefruits are winter crops, and lemons are harvested year round, and I can see that the trees are heavy with orange and yellow fruit. The elves who are in the trees picking stop to come and surround us, all chattering and happy to have their beloved prince back again. Many exclaim over how well he looks, and in spite of my not always being able to read elves, it is easy to see the relief and surprise in their faces. No doubt many of them believed the lad was beyond help when last they saw him. 

Here we dismount and hand our animals over to be cared for and my lad takes the time to admire the work that is being done and the abundant crop that has been harvested so far. He is rightly proud of what has been accomplished here, and I am proud of him as well, something I point out as we walk the rest of the way to the main house.

“Everything looks in top shape, lamb,” I tell him. “ye’ve worked wonders here over the years.”

“It has little to do with my efforts,” he laughingly demurs. “I’ve been absent for over two months and it seems like it has hardly been noticed.”

“Nonsense, laddie. It is a mark of a good leader that things run so smoothly without ye. It shows ye have learned good preparation and to work as a team with others rather than attempting to do everything yourself as ye were wont to do in the beginning. It is quite an accomplishment, and I for one am not afraid to say so.”

His only answer is to flush pink and offer me a shy smile. Whether this is in embarrassment or pleasure I do not know, but whatever the case we walk in companionable silence the rest of the way to the main house.

We find Captain Galathil and Captain Saelind together in Legolas’ large bright office, that I designed myself to look out over the rose gardens. They are bent over what looks like a list of some sort and both look up in surprise when we enter. They exchange what seems to me to be a dismayed glance, but straighten their expressions so fast that I am not sure. 

“Lord Legolas, Lord Gimli,” Galathil says as they both bow slightly. “We were not sure when to expect you. We were hoping…” He cuts that off and continues with another thought. “It is wonderful to see you looking so well, My Lord.”

But my elfling is not so easily distracted.

“What were you hoping Captain?” he asks, glancing at the list the two captains are poring over. “I hope our unexpected arrival has not interfered with some plan.”

“Not at all, Hir Nin,” Saelind says, a little hesitantly it seems to me. “We were only going over this list for Tegelad. It is a list of items he will need for his journey. He…he will be sailing at dawn.”

“Sailing?”

“Aye Lord,” Saelind gently explains, as if it worries him to say it. “Tegelad heard the cal a few years ago, and the time has come for him to go. He will be sailing West tomorrow with his family.”

“Oh,” Legolas looks a bit stricken by the news, so I lay a hand on his arm. Tegelad is the messenger who was sent ahead of the other elves to tell me to expect my lad to arrive and to tell me of his poor condition. I happen to know that this particular elf has been here in Ithilien since it was nothing more than scarred woods and damaged knocked over stone buildings. It must be quite a blow to my lad, for I know how much he cares for the folks who have supported him so well, but he quickly rallies. Elves have been sailing West quite regularly for most of his life, so it is not something new. “In that case, it is good that we have arrived in time to see him off. I assume he will be leaving from the Morgulduin?”

“Indeed, my Prince,” Galathil tells him, but again he exchanges glances with Saelind as if in silent communication. “Why do you not spend a few minutes with Captain Saelind so he can catch you up on what has been happening here in your absence, Prince Legolas if you feel up to it? I would like to show Lord Gimli where we have housed his belongings until he can decide where he wants them.”

I get the distinct feeling that the good Captain would like to speak to me out of Legolas’ hearing and I can see by the way my lad narrows his eyes that he suspects the same, but since there is no logical reason he should object to this, there is little he can say so he merely nods somewhat reluctantly, and I am left to follow Galathil out of the house to one of the out buildings. 

As soon as we are far enough away I am worried enough over whatever it is that Galathil wishes to tell me that I waste no time in small talk.

“Is anything amiss, Captain?” I ask.

Galathil seems to be of like mind so he gets straight to the point. 

“I will tell you frankly, My Lord, that we had been hoping you would arrive tomorrow, after it was too late to see Tegelad off,” he tells me. I cannot imagine why he would feel so, but he continues to explain. “We believe that going to Morgulduin to see Tegelad off could be dangerous for Prince Legoalas and could trigger another episode of the sea longing.”

“But surely its not as bad as all that,” I reason. “Tegelad is a long time friend, and the lad would be devastated not to be able to see him off. Do ye really think that knowing he was headed West would be so bad? After all it is hardly an unfamiliar concept.”

“It is not so much that, as it is that we believe that he should not be near the river, “ Galathil explains.

“The Morgulduin isn’t even a proper river,” I protest again. “It barely qualifies as a stream. It would not be like being exposed to the sea.”

“That is true,” Galathil agrees, “but when he got so bad before, he often wandered out to the Morgulduin to sit staring at it or even wade out into it. I am not sure any body of water is safe, and to see Tegelad climb aboard the ship, knowing where he is going….well I cannot imagine that it would do him any good.”

 

“I see, and why did ye not voice your concerns to Lord Legolas himself?”

Here Galathil looks decidedly uncomfortable if that is possible for someone whose expression barely seems to change most of the time. 

“Our young Prince has been known to…disregard my advice, on occasion,” he carefully explains, but then looks me straight in the eyes, again carefully choosing his words. “You have the right to…do more than advise ”

“I see your point,” I say, and I do see. It is the reason I have come here to live. My lad is far too fond of ignoring good council at times when it suites him, just as most typical younglings are, but now that tendency has become dangerous. Still I had hoped not to need to exercise my authority in this way so soon after our arrival. The poor lad hasn’t even changed out of his traveling clothes yet.

“I will consider what ye’ve said,” is all I promise, and Galathil nods in acceptance of this. 

But really what is there to consider? Clearly Galathil and Saelind know better what has gone on here before Legolas’ last sea longing episode than I do, so as much as I do not wish it, I feel I have no choice but to forbid the outing. 

He responds just as I would have expected, arguing the same points I so recently used myself with Galathil-Tegelad has been with him since the beginning, the Morgulduin is barely even a puddle-while I find myself defending my decision with Galathil’s earlier points that all bodies of water can be dangerous and seeing Tegelad leave by ship could cause a problem. Finally I feel that we have come to a impasse and I know I will not talk him around to my way of thinking with all the reasoning in the world, so I decide to put an end to the topic. I take him firmly by the shoulders and give him a small shake.

“Legolas, listen to me lad. I know ye are upset, and I know ye do not agree, but I am afraid that continuing to argue will not help the situation. Ye may say your goodbyes tonight, or ye may walk part way with the party seeing him off tomorrow, but ye will not be going near the river.”

He drops, suddenly deflated into a nearby chair.

“So that’s that then,” he says rather glumly.

“Aye that’s that.”

“Fine!” he huffs, “ but why are you just now objecting? You didn’t seem to care when I first mentioned it….wait!” he suddenly sits up straighter. “Galathil put you up to this didn’t he?”

“I made the decision on my own, but yes Galathil did voice some concerns.” I have to admit. 

He only sighs, but I can see he is frustrated. I wish now that we had traveled just half a day slower. Had we done so we could have avoided this confrontation so early in our new living situation. I do feel badly that we’ve begun this way, so I do what I can to soften the blow. I lift his chin so that I can look into his face, and then lean down to kiss his forehead..

“For what it’s worth, I did not plan for things to go this way, especially on our first day home. I truly wish it did not have to be this way and I’ll do what I can to make it up to ye.. and ye will still get to have a proper farewell with your friend, I promise. It just must not be at the river. Ye do understand do ye not lambkin?”

He sighs heftily again, but nods, acknowledging that he at least knows I am not purposely trying to torture him. I try to lighten the situation by speaking briskly and cheerfully.

“Good lad! Now let us refresh ourselves shall we? I could do with some hot water after making do with cold for the last couple of weeks and then we’ll see if we can root out some ale in this place, or at least a palatable bottle of wine. And a nice soft feather bed sounds good after the hard ground does it not? Come along, lamb.”

This seems to turn his attention to our more immediate needs, and I hope that all discussion of our former debate has been forgotten.


	2. Legolas' pov

Xxxx

I try very hard throughout the evening to give the impression that all is well with me. I make what everyone seems to believe are my final goodbyes to Tegelad, making a speech as we all sit after the evening meal and giving him the traditional blessing for those elves whose time has come to take the straight road into the West.

It crosses my mind as I speak that it will soon be time for me to join the exodus I know my days on Arda are numbered but I will strive until the very end to remain here in the land of my birth.

I have lost many of my mortal friends but some remain and I cannot bring myself to desert them. I turn my mind from those thoughts and concentrate instead on recent events and my reactions to them. I am confused, angry, desperate, but also hugely grateful and those are just a few of my feelings. There are so many others.

Grateful… well I have a great many things to be grateful for and at the top of that list must come the love and steadfast support of my dwarf. Where would I be now without him? He is my anchor and I know all too well that if I did not have his support I would not have survived the sea longing as long as I have. My elven kin, much as they love me, cannot strive against such a call. My pain becomes their pain. I do not know if it effects Gimli in a similar fashion for if it does he has never given any sign of it. Instead, he fights my battles with a determination and a stubbornness that somehow seems to force the call of the sea into retreat. I wish I knew how he does it, for whatever I try, the voice of the sea seems to find its way back into my mind and begin its siren call all over again.  
I do not believe I am any weaker than most of my kind. In fact some believe that I am a deal stronger in that I have fought the call for as long as I have, but I know I cannot endure for much longer. 

 

My fêa and hröa are become so thin, so fragile that there are times when I can scarcely manage to stand. When my mind wanders to such an extent that I find myself in places I do not recall going. I had become so disorientated and ‘far away’ that Galathil and Saelind took it upon themselves to carry me off to Aglarond. I do not even recall the journey or my first days within the caves. To be so disconnected from the natural world is a terrifying experience. I can only describe it as the way I felt during our four days in Moria when we were on the quest and I could not hear the song of the trees and felt a great evil pressing in all about our Fellowship. Except this is worse, much worse, and even though by dint of careful nursing and much support, Gimli and his family contrived to bring me back to the real world, I know it to be only a temporary reprieve. 

Even Gimli has admitted as much by his choice to leave Aglarond, and come and live with me here in Ithilien full time. And there is another issue that I must at least address in my own mind. How can it be fair to ask him to give up everything for me? The answer is it is not, and yet he has done it, and from what he has said and what he has put in place in his beloved Glittering Caves, it appears that nothing I may say will persuade him to change his mind.

Yet even knowing and acknowledging that fact is a burden I find hard to carry. 

Worse, I do not yet know how I feel about Gimli coming here to live. That sounds so horribly ungrateful and I do not want to be, but …

I must sigh, for Gimli immediately asks me if aught is wrong. I shake my head, and attempt to join in with the singing and laughter, but all too soon I find my mind wandering again.

How am I going to adjust to being constantly watched and guarded by my dwarf? Some may say I should be accustomed to it. Gimli and I have spent time with each other on a regular basis ever since the quest, often for months or a year or more at a time but up to now we have always been guests in each other’s homes, recognized as family members yes but still with the limits that being a guest in someone else’s home always brings. Now that is changed.

Gimli is to make his home here permanently. One part of me is so relieved that I cannot find the words to express my gratitude for the sacrifice Gimli has made. How much of a difference it will make to me to have him near whenever I have need of him. Yet another part of me rails at the restrictions that will likely be placed on me. 

Already it has begun, decisions are made for me, my own guard conspire against me and this is only the first day. What will things be like once Gimli has settled in?

Ithilien is…. was… the one place where my word was law, where the decision-making was in my hands alone. I may not have begun very well in the beginning but I have learned and I have grown into the role. I am lord here, or at least I was. Once again, my thoughts go back to the conversation between Galathil and Gimli, one I was excluded from while they decided what would be best!

I find I am clenching and unclenching my fists, so angry have I become, and when I look up, I see that I am being regarded with some concern by Gimli and Captain Saelind.

“What is it Lamb?”

I shrug a shoulder and mutter, “Tis nothing to concern you.”

My words come out rather sharper than I intended and I see Gimli’s eyes flash but he merely nods acceptance and goes back to his conversation with Saelind.

I have to get away from everyone, and find some peace and quiet where I can gather my thoughts but when I rise from the table Gimli immediately wants to know where I am going.

I know he is concerned for me, but can he not appreciate I do not need to be wrapped in cotton all of the time?

It takes every ounce of control that I possess to answer semi-civilly that I am merely going to make use of the facilities and I cannot resist adding sarcastically, “I am still capable of managing that on my own you know.”

I can see it is now Gimli’s turn to keep his tongue between his teeth. 

“Do not be too long,” he warns, but before he can add anything else, I flee the hall. 

I take a long breath as I get outside. The cool night air fills my constricted lungs and the peace of night helps to calm my disquieted spirit. I look to the stars for comfort and find it, but while I feel calmer, I am not yet ready to return to the hall. Instead, I choose to wander off to where the furthest sentry stands as this will take me away from Gimli and all the others who wish to confine me.

“Lord Legolas” the sentry salutes as I reach him, but as I begin to go past, he looks anxious, stares back down the path to the glade where the hall and flet are situated.

“Is something amiss?” 

“Nay, lord, save only that Captain Galathil said …” his words peter out as I glower at him.

“What did Captain Galathil say?”

“His order was that no one was to go beyond the sentry posts without his knowledge, my lord.”

Which I translate into Lord Legolas is not to go beyond the sentry posts. I ask if this is the correct interpretation and the poor warrior does his best to answer. I know I am being unfair to my guard; he is after all only following orders. Finally I wave off his attempted explanations saying, “I understand corporal. However, on this occasion, you are to take your orders from your lord, and he says he is going beyond the sentry post. I shall not be long.” I appease.

I can see he is torn so I offer him a reassuring smile, “any fault will be laid at my door, not yours I assure you.”

He nods but I can see he is not at all happy, and when he offers me his bow and quiver, I can do nothing less than to accept them, for I am apart from my belt knife unarmed. 

I go on my way, well aware that my truancy will be swiftly reported, but presently I care not. Am I not still the lord of Ithilien en Edhil at least in name?

My wandering footsteps lead me eventually to the bluff that overlooks the Morgulduin. I see the small ship that will carry Tegelad away from Ithilien tomorrow morning. I feel from this distance several hundred feet away from the valley floor that I am safe enough from the call of the sea, although even here I can feel a slight tug at my fêa. 

Still, I will return here at dawn to see off Tegelad and to perform my last duty as his lord, as I should do. For now I turn my feet back down the hill towards the hall, handing a very relieved sentry his bow and quiver as I pass him by.

It seems I have been gone longer than I realized, for the lights in the hall have been extinguished. I hope that everyone has gone to their rest but I am not at all surprised when I see a very familiar figure sitting at the base of the birch that holds my personal flet.

Gimli is puffing on his pipe and appears to be at his ease but I am cautious in my approach.

“I wondered where ye had got to Lamb. Ye disappeared so quickly.”

“I went for a walk, and now I am feeling a little tired so I believe I will retire. Goodnight elvellon.”

“Before ye go up…”

I pause and hold my breath expecting an inquisition into where I have been and what I have been doing. Instead Gimli says mildly.  
“Tegelad leaves just after dawn.”

“I know it, and I will leave orders with Saelind that any who wish to see his departure may do so since I am forbidden to go down to the river.” I see Gimli’s brow rise at the tone but continue anyway, “I will be here to keep an eye on the settlement so there is no need for any other to stay. I would like you to represent me if you would?”

These last words appear to placate my guardian somewhat for he nods saying.

“Aye lad I can do that, if ye do not want me to stay here with ye instead.”

“There is no need,” I hurry to assure him. “I have correspondence to read, and can do that as easily sitting outside the hall as inside so that everyone else can go and give Tegelad a proper farewell.”

Gimli frowns but finally answers, “Well if ye are sure that is what ye want.” 

“I am,” I feel the need to add, to distract him from any unwanted questions, “and once that is done we can begin to sort out your new quarters and get you settled into what is to be your home from now on.”

“Aye, that is true. Go on up now and get some rest. Ye are still looking a mite peaky.” 

I drop a quick kiss on my dwarf’s brow then leap up into the tree, calling out goodnight as I do so. I do not enjoy deceiving Gimli, but I am still angry at the way he and Galathil are conspiring against me. Aye, and determined that somehow even after tomorrow when I know I will find trouble after what I have planned for the morning, that I will put an end to this growing alliance which they have joined in together against me.

 

Before I prepare to sleep I hunt through one of the iron bound chests to find what I am looking for, roll it and place it within my quiver ready for the morning then I attempt to get some rest. 

It is not easy though. My mind is still full of the happenings of today. How swiftly things have changed for me since we arrived at Ithilien en-Edhil this morning. I should have seen the likelihood of course the signs have been there for some time if only I had chosen to notice them.

Initially Galathil and Gimli were ever at daggers drawing, but little by little, my dwarf has managed to prove to my guard captain that his only interest has ever been in ensuring that my life is as easy as he can make it. 

Their growing understanding of each other made me very happy, for I did not enjoy seeing them brangling over me. How foolish that sentiment seems now. 

Eventually I give up on trying to sleep. I peer through the branches to see if Gimli is still below but he has obviously retired to his bed, so I leap down and set off across the glade. The sentry nods as I walk by but does not attempt to prevent me from wandering back to the clifftop. 

I settle down to watch the stars, and to ponder on the state of my life. I have not been there very long, however, when I realize that someone is standing behind me. 

“Tegelad”

“I beg your pardon Lord Legolas I did not mean to disturb you.”

I turn and smile, “You are not, come and sit with me.”

Tegelad sinks down beside me, and for a while, we sit in silence enjoying the stars.

Eventually, I ask, “Is everything prepared for tomorrow morning?”

“Yes my lord. It will be strange to leave, but I am ready and now I am anxious to begin my voyage.” He gazed at the trees opposite the bluff, “I shall miss everyone and everything here but it is time for me to go home. I have been very happy here Lord Legolas, happier than I ever thought I could be. I felt that I was doing something of real worth.” He pauses looking horrified at what he has just said and adds, “I do not mean that I did not enjoy my life in the Greenwood under Aran Thranduil.” 

This is said in a rush. Tegelad is obviously worried that he may have somehow insulted his king and prince. 

I grin, “Do not concern yourself. I will not tell my father that you preferred Ithilien to the Great Wood, and anyway you will be out of even his reach by the time such news reached him.”

“Aran Thranduil’s reach is very long Lord Legolas”

“It does not stretch to Tol Eressëa, however. Be at peace Tegelad, I am just happy to know you have enjoyed your time here.”

“It is more than that Lord. Here for the first time I was able to help heal the wounds of Arda. We were no longer under the spell of darkness and evil that had pervaded so much of our lands. There was hope. I know that is true in Eryn Lasgalen as well, but starting anew here with you in Ithilien en Edhil was like beginning to live again as the first elves must have done before their innocence was swept away by Melkor. 

When I rode north to seek permission from Aran Thranduil to sail, I saw that the northern forests were also healing. I am glad to have stayed long enough to see such times as these.”

Curious I ask him why if he is so happy he has chosen to sail.

“Are you afflicted with the sea longing?” 

It is something I have always feared, that those elves in my demesne would eventually succumb to the call of the sea as I have done. Tegelad is quick to reassure me however.

“No my lord, it is just time for me to go home to reunite with my family who have gone before me, as it will soon be for you I suspect.”

“I do not intend to sail for a very long time.” I reply although I know in my heart that the time draws ever closer, that is why Gimli has given up his lordship of Aglarond is it not and come to live in Ithilien?

Tegelad merely nods, and I can see that he at least does not believe me, and small blame to him for that. Everyone here knows that my struggles with the call are becoming more frequent and increasing in ferocity. 

“I am sure now that Lord Gimli is here things will be better for you,” he tells me. “I have a great respect for him and his family and I know that he cares a great deal for you. His coming here proves that. I would place your faith in him Lord Legolas, he will know what needs to be done if anyone does and make sure what is needful happens.”

I am sure Tegelad means to reassure me with his words but all it does is remind me of my earlier misgivings and concerns.

He must see my uncertainty for he asks, if he has offended me. 

I manage another smile, “No indeed, you are very likely correct.”

I turn the conversation by asking about his family, and in this fashion we continue to talk until an hour before dawn, when Tegelad takes his final leave of me.

He kneels before me for my blessing, something I had not expected, but remember how many times I have done a similar thing with my own Adar I offer him the traditional response to his request and trust I have acquitted myself not too badly. Tegelad seems happy enough at least and goes off down the path to where his ship awaits.

The colony is beginning to stir and it is time for me to return to my flet.

I only just have time to wash and change my clothing before Gimli is calling up to me to come and break my fast. I have little appetite but try my best to eat what is in front of me because I do not want Gimli to feel he must remain with me when everyone else goes down to the river.

I must succeed to some small extent because my guardian does not argue over my remaining in the glade alone.

“I wish you to do all that I cannot,” I tell him and Gimli of course who is kindness itself, says he will do what he can to ensure that Tegelad has a proper farewell. I feel a pang of guilt at the way I am using both him and Galathil but since they appear to have decided that I am no longer capable of choosing for myself what I can and cannot endure it is their own fault that I must prove them wrong in whatever way I can.

Once the glade has emptied, I make my way for the third time to the bluff that overlooks the river. I am careful to stay away from the edge because I do not wish to be noticed too soon. I would not put it past Gimli or Galathil to come up here and haul me off by my ear if they catch a slightest whiff of what I am planning.

Below me the voices of my folk are raised, first in praise of the morning and then in a peon to the departing Tegelad. I grit my teeth and swallow down the bile that rises to my throat as suddenly the call of the sea sings in my ears. I will not be swayed from what is needed. I am the lord of this land, and it is my responsibility to send off my folk on their final journey.

I watch as the sails fill in the morning breeze. Tegelad is at the tiller his face a mixture of regret and anticipation. The ship slips into the middle of the river and the tide pulls her away. I raise my Lothlorien bow, for if I am to achieve what I wish I have to use this for the extra height and length it gives me.

I draw back on the bow feeling its power and watch the movement of the ship as the song of my folk reaches its conclusion. I let fly my arrow. It flies high and true, the light green banner of Ithilien joined with the deep green of Eryn Lasgalen fly out behind the arrow then as the arrow dips and finds its mark, the very pinnacle of the mast of Tegelad’s ships mast there is a cheer from below. 

I hardly hear it however, for my bow falls from my hands and I drop to my knees, gasping for breath and desperate to scrabble away from the edge, which seems to me to be calling me to step beyond it. I am struggling to keep my limbs from obeying this call when my shoulder is grasped by a firm hand and I am pulled back from the edge. 

I fall backwards onto my rear end and then look up into the furious face of my guard captain.

I suppose that is better than an infuriated dwarf is but not a great deal better. Still, he is my guard captain and I am about to demand what he thinks he is doing when we are both interrupted by the arrival of my dwarf and you really do not need to be a genius to come to the conclusion that Galathil’s displeasure is rather cast into the shade by Gimli’s ire.

Rather than set into me as I expect, Gimli speaks to Galathil over my head.

“How is he?”

“He is unharmed as far as I can tell Lord Gimli. It must have been only a short attack, for he recovered as soon as I dragged him away from the edge.”

I flinch at this comment. It really would have been better if Galathil had not brought that fact into the conversation, better for me at any rate. 

I hunch my shoulders and wait for the axe to fall, but nothing happens. Instead the conversation goes on above me as if I am not even here. I decide to get to my feet, but even as I scramble upwards two hands press down on my shoulders and I am forced back to the ground.

“We ought to get him back to his bed.”

“I will carry him.”

“No need, I can do that.”

“But it will be easier if …”

“I do not need to be carried,” I interrupt the argument and then wish I had remained silent.

How can two such disparate creatures have such similar, disapproving expressions?

I decide that it will be better all round, especially around my rear end if I close my mouth and maybe even my eyes and allow them to decide my fate. Eventually Gimli and Galathil come to an agreement and I am hoisted into the air and tossed over Galathil’s shoulder. Not the most stately way of returning to my demesne but since I have little choice in the matter I preserve as dignified a silence as I can until I am dropped down onto my bed and ordered to stay there.

Our healer is called and I am then subjected to a thorough examination. He seems to have caught the same disease that Gimli and Galathil have caught, for he makes all his comments to them, ignoring me completely while he tells them that I am apparently well. I could have told them that, but since my opinion has not been called for, I remain silent until the healer has departed.

“Would you like to explain to me what you were thinking?”

Now that I have been given permission to speak, I rather think it would be wiser to remain quiet, save that the two identical glares with lowering brows are making it plain that whatever time I had to refrain from speech is now over.

Since whatever I say is likely to be considered inadequate, I make a decision to say exactly what I want to.

“I am the lord of this demesne and I was doing what was needful when one of my folk takes the straight road.”

“Needful?” Gimli’s wrathful voice cut through the silence. “You could have killed yourself ye daft elf.”

Galathil, blinks and I notice that he looks as if he would like to argue over this but whether it is the nomenclature or the question of my duties as lord of Ithilien-en-Edhil I do not know. However, taking into account Gimli’s expression it seems he decides that discretion is called for; for he excuses himself saying that now I am safe he will leave me with Lord Gimli who he is certain will explain to me why what I have done was perhaps not the wisest of choices. Then he is gone. Traitor! My Adar sent him here to protect me and now in my hour of need he flees! I am left with one irate dwarf and the feeling that I am about to wish I had made a different choice.

Perhaps now would be a good time for a relapse into the sea longing?


	3. Gimli's POV

I watch the retreating back of Captain Galathil until he is out of sight. It is very well for him to leave me now when the situation has become difficult. He was certainly full of advice on how I should manage my wilful charge yesterday, when he was giving his opinion on whether or not Legolas should be allowed to be a part of the farewell party that followed Tegelad to the river. Now he is free to depart to go about his business while I am left to manage things.  How convenient it must be for him to be able to make such  a decision that is sure to be unpopular and then leave me to not only be the one to have to inform Legolas about it, but then to also have to enforce the ruling when all goes awry.   
   
I realize now that had I gone with my original thought on the matter, I would never have prevented Legolas from coming along with everyone else, but would have merely kept him at my side so that I could closely monitor his reaction to the proceedings.  Had I done things my way I could have removed the lad from the situation as soon as I saw signs of distress. As it turned out he ended up relying on his own skewed judgment and came close to hurling himself over a cliff.  Even from where I stood below him near the river I could see the struggle he had to remain back from the ledge. Had it not been for Captain Galathil and his quick reaction, I shudder to think what might have happened, for I am not sure I could have made it in time myself to prevent disaster.  This brings me back to my original thought, that had I not let myself be swayed by Galathil’s opinion to begin with, things might have turned out better. Moreover, my first day living in Ithilien might not have been such a let down.    
   
I take a deep breath and try to push away my bitter thoughts, for I know very well that the Captain had good intentions and that it is hardly his fault that my obstinate elfling cannot seem to do as he is bid and follow good advice.  Galathil has been charged with keeping his Prince safe and yet he doesn’t have authority to overrule the lad when they disagree, which leaves the captain in a difficult spot sometimes.  I realize that.  Still I cannot help wondering if Galathil is off enjoying a glass of wine while I am left to deal with my recalcitrant charge.  
   
 I eventually realize that I am still staring at the door and clenching and unclenching my fists as I attempt to calm my irritation for it will not do to lose my temper completely and later regret my words or actions.  When I finally glance at Legolas, who is still sitting on his bed, it is easy to see that he is apprehensive and well he should be!  This was not some sudden impulsive act but a premeditated and carefully calculated plan to deceive me.  I feel myself getting angry all over again when I think about how he intentionally mislead me by pretending to submit to my ruling by asking me to act in his stead when it came time for Tegelad to depart.  It was clearly a trick to dupe me into not paying close attention to his true intentions.  I recall how touched and honoured I felt to be asked to perform such a duty and how sympathetic I felt toward him this morning when I agreed to do so.  Now I only feel used and foolish for having fallen for such a ruse and it dawns on me that I have not been so angry with him I a very long time.  It has been many, many years in fact.  It is not that he has not been involved in small instances of mischief, but such a blatant act of defiance is so rare these days that I thought perhaps that we were beyond such things.  
   
Clearly, that is not the case, but just now, I feel too out of control of my emotions to deal with that right now, for I have promised myself long ago to never act in anger when it comes to dealing with my charge.  And right at the moment I am becoming more furious by the minute as I think about all the planning that went into this little act of rebellion.  Why the foolish child might have killed himself just to prove he knew better than the rest of us what was best for him.  
   
In spite of how frustrated I feel, I intentionally keep my voice low when I finally speak.  
   
“I canna imagine what it is that ye were thinking when ye purposely chose to disobey a direct order that was clearly designed to keep ye safe, but whatever the reason, we will not talk of it now.  I will not attempt to hide the fact that I am extremely displeased and I need some time to have a smoke and think things over before we discuss this, though ye can be sure there WILL be a discussion.”  
   
He cringes at this, but still whispers,  “But I don’t like to wait.”  
   
Perhaps he is merely anxious about the predicament he finds himself in, but to me this sounds like pure petulance and I find myself gritting my teeth and swallowing hard before I can respond in a civil tone.  I am still not shouting, but my voice holds a warning tone.  
   
“Well, my lad, unfortunately for you, ye are not in charge of this decision.  Believe me; ye will like it even less if we don’t wait.”  
   
Once again, he winces visibly.  Ignoring this, I sit down beside him on the bed and have to control the desire to shake him hard or yank him immediately over my lap, but since I know I would risk being too severe I make myself gently lift his chin to force him to look at me.  
   
“We will reconvene to discuss this tonight after evening meal.  Ye are not to go beyond the sentry posts again this day, meaning I expect ye to stay within the compound and out of sight of any body of water, within it.  Promise me.”  
   
He nods, but that is not enough.  My trust in his implied compliance is very thin at the moment.  I need confirmation.  
   
“Out loud if ye please.”  
   
“It will be just as you say, I swear it.”  
   
I nod satisfied.  
   
“Even if ye are willing to only pretend to comply to my wishes, I assume ye will not dishonor yourself by breaking a direct promise. May I trust your word?”  
   
Perhaps it is unfair to say this, for his word has ever been trustworthy, but I am quite angry and frankly rather hurt at having been so neatly tricked.  
   
“Yes Gimli, you can trust me.”  
   
“Very well.  We will continue this discussion this evening then.”  
   
With that, I find my way back to my own chambers where I can smoke and pace the floor and try to get a handle on what needs to be done.    
   
So far, it has been a rather dismal welcome home, and I can only hope the days ahead will improve.    
 


	4. Legolas' pov

I have made a major miscalculation and I fear upset my guardian very much. It is rare of him to be angry to such an extent that he feels he must go away from me rather than deal with me promptly and in his own inimitable fashion. Dwarves as a race are incredibly strong, their bodies muscled and powerful and if he ever chose to set the full measure of his might against me I would have a hard time of it. Presently, weakened as I am from the effects of the sea longing I know I could not even come close to matching him and I certainly could not prevent him from taking me to task in whatever fashion he chose. His hand is hard enough at the best of times Should he ever decide to punish me while angry I do not even want to contemplate the outcome.

My shoulders droop and my spirits sink as I accept that my conduct since we reached Ithilien has been totally beneath that expected of an elven lord, even one so young and inexperienced as I am proving to be.

I cross over to the side of the flet and look down through the branches watching Gimli stride away. His countenance must reflect his temper for my folk scatter before him and he is given a wide berth by all those he passes. Where normally there would be greetings and laughter, good humor and teasing now everyone looks wary and worried and more than one of my people glance up at my flet as if wondering what or rather who has caused Gimli’s displeasure on what is his first full day here in Ithilien.

Looking in the other direction, I see Galathil in conversation with Saelind they are too engrossed to note Gimli’s effect on our folk and I wonder what it is they are talking about and decide it will behoove me to find out. 

The trees ease my passage and soon I am sitting high in the birch tree below which my guard captain and his second are standing. I know it is considered the height of bad manners to listen into another’s private conversation but needs must when Melkor drives as my old nursery caregiver was used to say. 

“We have to remember that Lord Gimli is a dwarf” that is Saelind

“I am not likely to forget it, and I know we have much to thank him for, but I cannot like the way he spoke to our lord. It was discourteous in the extreme both to Lord Legolas and to his position as ruler here in Ithilien.”

I almost fall out of the tree so great is my surprise to hear Galathil’s words of support.

“Of course Lord Legolas was in the wrong. He should not have deceived Gimli”

I might have known that Galathil’s praise would be balanced by criticism.

“But it was understandable, “Saelind placates, “it is traditional for the lord of a land to farewell those who take the straight road and our young lord takes his responsibilities towards his folk very seriously.”

“Aye, if only Tegelad had departed a day earlier …”

“Or Lord Gimli and Lord Legolas had arrived a day later …”

“Well talking pays no toll. The fact is I tell you plain Saelind I did not like to leave our lord alone with his guardian. Gimli was as angry as I have ever seen him.” Galathil looks towards my flet. “I know he has the trust of Aran Thranduil, but …”

“Could you not have stayed?”

“I do not believe Lord Legolas would have wanted me to remain, not if what I suspect was about to happen did happen.”

Saelind snorts and it is all I can do to prevent myself from commenting on their irreverence.

Still, I have heard enough to realize that I may well have grounds for optimism as far as my somewhat unfledged plan to force a wedge between Gimli and Galathil is concerned. All I have to do is encourage Galathil’s growing disgruntlement with the way Gimli deals with me and I know just how to do it. It may be I can also use that disgruntlement to work on Gimli, which is enough to make me smile and then feel thoroughly ashamed of myself.

How can I even be contemplating such a scheme when I know full well that my dwarven guardian is here only because of my dire need of him? Gimli has given up all he cares about, moved away from those he loved to be with me and here I sit plotting to make the start of his new life more difficult for him and yet …

If I do not make a stand now, my authority as lord of this demesne will be untenable and the House of Oropher will become a subject for laughter and mockery in mortal lands. What will the men of Gondor say when they see that an elven lord is incapable of ruling and must have a dwarven minder to watch over him? I know the sea longing causes me to lose myself. I know too that with Gimli here I will be better protected from the song of the sea for he seems to act as a barrier to its siren call but to surrender my independence before it is strictly necessary is something I am very loathe to do. 

So, no despite my conscience telling me that what I am intending to do is very wrong and hurtful I will go ahead with my plans. After all I tell myself it may well be the case that by standing up for myself Gimli and Galathil will realize that I will not be dictated to or browbeaten. My conscience responds by saying I may equally ruin what is my one chance to remain for any length of time on Arda, not to mention losing my best friend but I close my ears to the voice of caution, shake my head and silently slip back to my flet.

When I am certain that Gimli is busy with his unpacking I make my way to the main hall where my office is located. I leave the door wide open so that I can see who is coming and going. I am making my way through the correspondence that has piled up in my absence when I see Galathil striding across the glade and coming in this direction. I immediately get up from my seat and go to stand by the window taking the report I am supposed to be reading with me. Then I give my eyes a good rub to redden them slightly.

There is a perfunctory knock on the open door and Galathil asks for permission to enter.

I can see immediately that he is concerned about me for he casts a quick look in my direction even as he asks if I am ready to receive the amended roster. 

“With Tegelad’s departure I have had to make some changes to the messenger corp.” he tells me. 

I nod, and take the papers he offers me and limp over to the window again, wincing slightly as I do so.

Galathil’s eyes follow me taking in what I trust are the subtle signs of discomfort. I know I have succeeded when my guard captain asks if all is well now between my guardian and myself.

I turn to him letting him see my reddened eyes, “I would not say that exactly”

“He was very frightened”

“And angry,” I respond, letting myself look as if I am considering sitting down and then changing my mind, “very angry. Gimli did not seem to appreciate how important it was for me to farewell Tegelad.”

“Well he is only a dwarf, a great dwarf lord of course but he cannot be expected to understand the intricacies of elven customs.”

I have to bite my lip to prevent myself from snapping that Gimli is not and never has been ‘an only’ anything. My desire to defend my beloved guardian is strong and I have to remind myself that this is what I am working towards that I want Galathil and Gimli’s new alliance to falter. 

“Whether he did or no, we had quite a long discussion about my choices this morning as you have probably surmised.”

Galathil chuckles, but then seeing my expression does his best to look concerned, “At least with Lord Gimli once he has had his say he is swift to forgive and forget.” He tells me.

This is true but of course, I cannot say that. Instead I give him a long look and answer, “He has already told me that we are to continue our discussion tonight after evening meal. I do not think that constitutes forgiveness or forgetting.”

I can see this has shocked Galathil, which is exactly what I was hoping for yet I still feel guilty although Gimli did indeed say those words so I am not exactly lying merely indulging in a little obfuscation and in a good cause.

Deciding it would be best not to say any more I turn the conversation to other matters and then dismiss Galathil. I do not see him again until noon when we all gather to eat, I see Gimli but he is sitting with some of his particular friends those who acted as messengers between Aglarond and Ithilien and they are laughing and joking just as they have always done. While I know, I would be welcome to join them and that Gimli would be happy to see me, I also know that he will not be surprised by the fact that I am avoiding him today given what I can expect tonight.   
Thinking of that helps me and when I see Galathil enter the hall. Gimli obviously calls him over to speak to him and looks surprised by the answer he is given and a little taken aback when Galathil only nods curtly and walks away. I should feel great satisfaction for my plan is obviously working but I admit to feeling rather sad instead. 

I slip away before I can be noticed; I have no appetite and do not want to enter into an argument over eating, which will be my lot if Gimli catches me refusing food. I intend to while away the afternoon, doing more pointless paper work. This worthy ambition is thwarted at the outset by the arrival of a determined dwarf who immediately demands to know why I did not appear at the noon meal.

“Ye are as thin as a willow lathe” he scolds, “and canna afford to miss meals especially not now.”

I know what Gimli is alluding to of course but still cannot resist asking, “What do you mean?”

Gimli sighs, “Ye have only just recovered from as bad a bout of the sea longing as I have seen, not to mention this morning.”

“No do not let us mention this morning … when as lord of this demesne I farewelled one of my folk.” My tone is sharp, sharper perhaps than it should be I am surprised when Gimli only nods sadly.

“Aye I know that well enough Lamb. Had ye explained yourself a little more that business on the bluff could have been avoided. It is not my intention to undermine your position here laddie.” 

This response is said so mildly, Gimli’s expression clearly showing that he does understand, that my feelings of guilt over what I am doing threaten to overflow. But this is probably going to be the only opportunity I have to break the growing partnership between Galathil and Gimli so I lift a shoulder and say that I have work that needs doing.

“Ye could leave that and come and see how my new quarters look”

“I have left it too long already”

Gimli is obviously disappointed in my response but he nods, “Well then I’ll let ye get on with things. I will see ye tonight.”

I know I have hurt my dwarf but thinking of tonight and its likely outcome makes me determined to keep to my course. “I have given you my word.”

“Aye so ye have, but mind me, ye will come to evening meal and ye will eat, else we will be discussing the reasons why not..”

He goes off on these words but I catch his final muttered comment ‘I am beginning to think I am not wanted here at all’. Before I have time to reply he is gone leaving me prey to so many conflicted feelings that I begin feel quite sick.


	5. Gimli's POV

Xxxx

 

As I make my way back to my new quarters to continue with my unpacking I wonder what has happened in the last day that has turned my normally thoughtful and sweet-natured charge into a cold, surly adolescent brat. I understand that he was disappointed that he was forbidden from following Tegelad all the way to the river to see him off, but he had seemed resigned to it at the time. Besides that, he managed to scam me into having his way anyway, so if anyone should be irritable it should be me! Normally the lad is as quick to calm down as he is to anger, but this time he seems to be holding onto a grudge. And what has me even more puzzled is that clearly he should have stayed away just as Galathil had suggested and just as I had instructed, for being within sight of the river did result in a short relapse that might have ended in disaster had Galathil not acted so quickly. It is plain as day that I was correct in forbidding the outing, even if I might have done things differently had I understood how important it was to him. Still usually when it is made clear to him that his judgment is wrong, he is able to accept it and move on. This time he is hanging on to irritation like a dog to a bone, and I do not know why. 

It is difficult to believe that this is the same person who proudly escorted me to the dais to hand over the ceremonial axe to my nephew not two weeks ago, and who was a pleasant traveling companion for the entire journey here who was so full of plans for making my stay here as comfortable as possible. Now it is as if he wishes I hadn’t come at all, and it is all very confusing. Not that it matters in the end for I have no intention of leaving him on his own again whether he likes it or not. When he refused to allow anyone to go for help when he was in such ill health before, proves that he is not able to make good decisions for himself while he is in the throes of the Sea Longing, and this latest incident has only proved my point further when on our first day home he managed to make a choice that could have had dire consequences. And now he is acting as if I am his mortal enemy rather than someone who is here for the sole reason of helping him to get back to normal life, including taking back the managing of his settlement. 

I’ll admit that this morning I was extremely angry and frankly offended by his less than stellar treatment of me, but now I am more worried than anything else. My elfling is quite obviously not himself and I cannot figure out why. 

On my walk back to my quarters, I pass Captain Galathil who stares resolutely ahead rather than making eye contact, and it occurs to me that Legolas is not the only one whose attitude toward me has suddenly changed. The captain and I have never been the best of friends, but we have come to respect one another and put aside our differences because of our common concern for Legolas. At least that has been the case in the last several years, and certainly Galathil showed great trust in me when he kidnapped his Prince and brought him to me in search of help, and he was fully on board with my retiring to Ithilien. The fact is he was quite enthusiastic about it. Now it seems as if he too wishes he hadn’t supported my move here. It is as if everyone around me is under some sort of spell.

I try to focus on the task of sorting through my gem and metal crafting tools, but all afternoon I keep wondering if we left Aglarond too soon. Perhaps Legolas is not as fully recovered from his last bout of sea sickness as I first believed. It certainly was the worst one yet, but other than still being on the thin side and still tiring faster than usual he had seemed perfectly fit in our last two weeks in the caves. I wonder now if I should have insisted on another few weeks of convalescence. I had wanted to make the journey before winter set in for good, but I think now that perhaps we should have waited until spring to give him more time to recover before having to begin shouldering the responsibility as Lord here. Also I had put his absence at the noon meal down to his avoiding me because of concern over our looming discussion, but now I wonder if he was feeling unwell and did not want to admit it. Lack of appetite is a sure sign of impending illness, and now that I think about it he did look quite pale when I called him out on it. That would undoubtedly explain why he has been so out of sorts today.

 

While this realization makes me extremely concerned, it also softens my annoyance toward his earlier behavior since I know he has no control over the sea longing and I also know that it at times prevents him from thinking clearly. Of course that does not excuse him entirely for he is not so far gone that he doesn’t realize that such calculated defiance is wrong, but it does mean I am far more sympathetic than I was earlier today. 

It also means that rather than taking the chance of getting into another argument about skipping meals, I decide to escort him to the evening meal myself. I don’t expect that he will appreciate it, but I intend to see that he eats well even if I have to watch every mouthful. The worst thing to do right now would be to allow him to become further weakened. He is far too skinny already.

I am a little surprised to find the lad just where I left him earlier this afternoon, still poring over backed up correspondence. It is a noble effort he is making, but it cannot be good for him to work so relentlessly so soon after having a relapse, albeit only a seemingly momentary one. Or perhaps there was more to it than anyone thought at first. Whatever the case, I can see now how it is that he manages to let the illness get ahead of him at times if this is how he usually behaves, ignoring the fact that he has been recently unwell. Again that is why I am here, to prevent such things by recognizing early signs and nipping them in the bud. I am also beginning to see that this new duty is a good way to become quite out of favor with my beloved charge, and yet it must be done. No one has promised me an easy life here, and parents, even stand in ones, have to make unpopular decisions at times. I keep my voice mild and phrase it in the form of a question when I interrupt him.

“Come lamb, shall we walk together to the dining hall?”

He looks up briefly and I can see that he is pale and his eyes are slightly bloodshot. He answers as I feared he might. Clearly he has no desire to be near me.

“You go ahead, Gimli, I will follow you soon.”

But I do not trust that he will truly follow me soon, and I do not wish to have to make good on my earlier threat, so I insist that he come now.

“Nay, I want ye to come with me now. Ye’ve done enough paperwork for one day. Ye could do with a break.”

“But I am so far behind…”

“It will keep until tomorrow, or even later elfling. I am sure there is no urgent hurry on it.”

“I wish Captain Galathil agreed with that sentiment,” he mutters, glancing at the still rather tall stack of correspondence that must be gotten through. It looks like a ridiculous amount even considering the long windedness of elves and men, and even considering the lad’s long absence. The poor child looks completely overwhelmed. Surely Galathil could have delegated some of it to others while his Prince was recovering. I find myself bristling at the thought. Captain Galathil has often been overly critical in my opinion, especially when it came to my lad performing his practice fighting drills. Galathil has always been a stickler for perfection in that area, but surely paperwork does not merit the same relentless standard!

“It will wait until another day no matter what the good Captain has to say on the matter!”

“But he says that it is vital, that it be done before…”

“I dinna care what Galathil says, I will not allow ye to make yourself ill over piles of paperwork! Galathil will do well to recall that I am now primarily in charge of your well being and if I say ye are done working then ye are done working! If Galathil has an issue with that he may take it up with me!”

This works to get Legolas to put away his work and follow me to the dining hall, but when Captain Galathil enters, the lad looks guiltily away, no doubt imagining his Guard Captain’s reaction over the unfinished paperwork. Legolas may outrank Galathil, but even so he is only a child when compared to the ancient elf and I know he finds Galathil quite intimidating at times. Legolas will not want to appear to be failing in his duties as Lord in front of his father’s trusted friend for fear of it being reported. I find I do not like at all the fact that Galathil would use this knowledge to attempt to bully my lad into doing more work than he is ready for just to reach some arbitrary deadline. Furthermore I am shocked that he would put affairs of state over the health of my lad! I do not say so, but the Captain and I will be having words over this before the evening ends!

By the time the food arrives Legolas seems very distracted and looks quite unwell. He does scowl when I remove the full glass of red wine from his place setting and replace it with a cup of tea that I pour myself and more than half fill with milk, but he says nothing. Our conversation is still stilted, but I do manage to coerce him into eating a little, but during the course of the meal he begins to look so unwell that I am afraid to push it too much. It will do little good if everything comes back up. 

It is difficult to tell if he is so out of sorts because he is ill or if it is because he is angry with me, but when he finally asks where we should meet to discuss the issues from this morning I remember that he might just be a little nervous. To be honest I had nearly forgotten about that in my concern, but it is best to meet sooner rather than later in order to ease his mind.

“Let us meet in your winter quarters,” I suggest, “since that will afford more privacy than your flet. 

In the last few years my lad has agreed to sleep within the main house during the winter months since he no longer has good defenses against the cold. I take him by the arm in case he feels unsteady, but as I lead him away, I notice Captain Galathil watching us. I see his eyes narrow and his lips tighten, and once again I have the feeling that something has changed between us. 

However that is a matter for later. For now we make our way upstairs where hopefully some things can be straightened out. Legolas chooses to sit in the window seat where he stares out the window until I insist on him looking at me. 

“It is time we cleared the air, lamb, for it is easy to see that something is amiss with ye.”

“I only wanted to properly farewell Tegelad, as is my duty,” he tells me, wearily, “but you know that already.”

I don’t believe for a minute that that is the main issue here, but for now I go along.

“Aye, I know that well enough, which is why I made certain ye had the opportunity the night before he left, though rather than taking advantage of that, ye spent most of the evening off sulking on your own.”

“I was not sulking,” he bristles. “Besides performing the farewell rituals the night before is not the tradition. I needed to be there to watch him depart! It is how it has always been done.”

 

I sigh and then reach out to squeeze his shoulder, speaking gently.

“I am afraid that some things will not be able to be done just as they have always been done. I wish to do my best to help ye return to your duties as lord here, but things simply canna be just as they were before. Ye’re going to have to face the reality that ye have changed, so other things needs must change as well.”

“You mean I have become weak,” he says bleakly.

“That I did not say, my lad, nor do I believe it for one moment. Ye’ve put up a valiant struggle, but ye know as well as I do that there is only one cure for the sea calling, and until ye decide to choose it, we just have to do the best we can with what ye’ve got. That means things will change. Like it or not ye are going to have to be more careful from now on. I am here to help ye with that, but it will be a deal easier if ye’ll cooperate and help me do my job. I was more than honored to speak your words to Tegelad in your place at the Morgulduin, and pleased to be asked to do so. That is until I realized that the whole thing was a ruse designed to distract me from paying as close attention as I should.”

He does have the grace to look uncomfortable and to whisper, “I am sorry about that Gimli. I hadn’t thought how betrayed you would feel.”

“Not only betrayed, but I also felt quite stupid. How do ye think that business made me look in front of your folk ? They must have thought me to be a complete bumbling idiot who hadn’t a clue what was going on when ye suddenly showed up after my claiming to be acting in your place. Not exactly the image I was hoping for as a representative of my people.”

“I…I didn’t think…”

“Of course ye didn’t think. Ye merely decided what ye wanted to do and found a way around me to do it, even though it meant blatantly disobeying a direct order and making me appear to be a fool in front of your folk. Ye also managed to endanger yourself at the same time.”

Here he buries his face in his hands and I have to relent just a little.

“I know it was not your wish for things to get so out of hand, but ye need to learn to think things through rather than just acting. Ye could save yourself heaps of bother, I promise ye.” I sit next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. “And while it is not my intention to control every moment of your life, I do expect ye to listen to me when I tell ye something. I am not in the habit of handing out commands just because I can or because I love to hear my own voice. When I tell ye something it is for your own good, and I am here to stay whether ye want me here or not, so ye are just going to have to figure out how to deal with that.”

He looks up at me with a stricken expression.

“You mustn’t say that, Elvellon, of course I want you here!”

“Ah well Laddie,” I chuckle, “your way of showing it has not been immediately apparent to me, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

I don’t think he finds it funny, however, for rather than smiling back he wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my shoulder. 

“I am so sorry,” he whispers in a shaky voice, and I can tell he is sincere. Sometimes being sorry is not enough, however, and it is on the tip of my tongue to say he is soon going to be a great deal sorrier, but when I push him back away from me to look in his face, I can see how drawn and exhausted he looks. It is easy enough to see that he is distressed and unwell, so I decide it is better to err on the side of being overly lenient than to risk harming him in some way, so when he glances expectantly up at me I let him know that our discussion is over.

“Do not expect me to be so indulgent another time, for you know very well that I do not hold with deliberate disobedience. I expect far better behavior from ye than ye have displayed since our arrival, but just this once we will say no more about this.”

To my surprise he winces at this news, and then I am sure something is wrong.

“Are ye feeling unwell Lamb?” I ask, placing the back of my hand against his cheek to check for excess heat. “Tell the truth now.”

He looks at me for a long time with such an anguished expression that I am sure he is about to confide some sort of bad news, but then he merely nods.

“A little,” he admits. “I am sure it will soon pass.”

I decide we can wait until morning to see if he has improved rather than calling for a healer right away. I only suggest that he prepare for another early night and then wait as he does so. I would rather he were nearer to me tonight in the stronghold rather than returning to his flet. There is a chill in the air since the wind has picked up and I would rather be able to be close enough to check on him. 

He seems too ill or too tired to argue the point and soon I am sitting beside him, humming softly as he finds his dream path. 

As soon as I am certain he is sleeping soundly I slip out of the room and quietly close the door behind me. I am determined to discuss with Captain Galathil some changes that must be implemented, for I will not have him pressuring my lad into working himself to a standstill. 

 

I find Galathil standing below Legolas’ flet as if he is waiting for him to return, something he confirms as soon as I get near.

“Where is Prince Legolas? I wish to see him.”

“He is in his quarters inside the stronghold, Captain and already sleeping. Surely ye can wait to speak to him tomorrow.”

“I would prefer to see him now,” Galathil insists, sounding as cold as I’ve ever heard him. 

“Well I would prefer ye leave him be until morning as I dinna wish him to be disturbed. What is so urgent that ye have need to speak to him before morning anyway?”

“If you must know, Lord Gimli, I want to make sure he is well.” 

The tone and look are accusatory, which really annoys me, for it is not me as has been pushing the lad too hard on his first day back. I decide to set the captain straight.

“Well if ye must know he is not well at all. Ye need to recall that the lad has only just recovered from a severe episode of the sea longing.”

“I do recall that quite clearly,” Galathil haughtily replies. “It seems to me that you are the one who has forgotten!”

I feel that I am beginning to lose my temper, so I grit my teeth to hold it back.

“What do ye mean I am the one who has forgotten?”

Galathil looks a little uncomfortable, but he evidently feels he must have his say.

“Lord Gimli, I realize better than anyone what a debt of gratitude we owe you for your care of our Prince, and I also understand why you were so angry with him this morning, but you have to remember that his health is rather fragile. And frankly, gratitude or not, I can not in good conscience allow you to be so harsh with him.”

I am becoming more confused by the moment, and it must show in my expression, for Galathil continues to explain.

“Perhaps you do not realize it, but he seemed to be in considerable pain this morning.”

“Pain? He never mentioned being in pain to me. Did he say why?”

“I can only assume it was from your discussion over the events of the morning.” He explains. “I do understand why you were angry, but there is no need to be unduly harsh, and surely there was no need to revisit the issue again this evening!”

“Captain Galathil, what exactly are ye accusing me of here?”

“Lord Legolas told me that you had words this morning, and the evidence was very clear as he was limping quite noticeably. He also informed me that you had said you would be having more words later in the evening, and I saw for myself how you escorted him upstairs. I do not say that he did not deserves some ‘attention’ Lord Gimli, but I will not stand by and see him treated so unfairly!”

It is quite an impassioned speech for the stoic faced guard captain, but it makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, something I point out immediately.

“I would never hurt my lad, Captain, not for anything, for he is as dear to me as my own child. And anyway, I’ve not laid a single finger on him this day, neither this morning nor this evening, so perhaps ye are letting your imagination get the best of ye.”

“But I saw you lead him away…”

“Aye I did, and we talked briefly and then I encouraged him to sleep.”

“But this morning you were so angry…”

“I was angry. Too angry to discuss anything at all, which is why I postponed our meeting until this evening.”

“But Lord Legolas said…at least he implied…”

A possible explanation suddenly comes to mind making me very suspicious.

“Captain Galathil what is your opinion on all the paper work that Lord Legolas spent so much time on today?”

Galathil looks at me as if I have gone mad at the sudden change of topic, but he answers anyway.

“I tried to suggest someone to delegate the task to, but he wouldn’t hear of it. Why do you ask?”

“Well I was told that you were insisting it had to be done immediately. I was on my way to find ye to tell ye to quit pushing the lad too hard. I think we’ve both been hoodwinked, Captain. Someone very much wants dissension between us.”

“So it seems!”

“Now the question is, what shall we do about it?”


	6. Legolas' pov

“Now the question is, what shall we do about it?”

 

I awake with a start, my breath coming in short sharp bursts as the night terror finally rolls away and takes the sound of the sea with it. It is still an hour or so before dawn I judge but I know I will get no more rest this night and may as well get up.

It is not only the call of the sea which disturbs my rest but my faulty conscience. My oh so clever scheme of a day or so ago now seems little more than a piece of particularly nasty mischief. Last evening when Gimli was so reasonable with me, so concerned and careful, worried over my health and general well-being I felt as if someone had shot an arrow deep into my chest, so painful was my guilt.   
I have treated him and Galathil abominably and the worst of it is apart from making a full confession to them both and accepting the inevitable consequences I can see no way of putting matters to rights. And even then my conduct may have damaged our relationships beyond mending.

In my desire to prevent their growing friendship I may well have destroyed the one I enjoyed with them both. I drop my head into my hands. How could I have been so stupid as to even dream up such a scheme never mind carry it through? I have deliberately deceived them both, when I know that all their work and effort is for my care.

I have done many foolish things in my life but this has to be one of the worst for I have attempted to make enemies of those who were trying to forge a friendship. Mithrandir would be ashamed of me, for he hoped that Gimli and I would put an end to discord between elves and dwarves and here I have been actively encouraging it and all for the most selfish of reasons.

Getting to my feet I go over to the window and watch as a new dawn paints the sky pink and gold. My folk begin to stir, the guard changes and the fires are lit to begin preparing food. The idea of eating makes me nauseous and as yet I have no idea how I am to even begin to put things to rights or even if I will be able to do so. 

I see a group of ellon going off to harvest fruit in the orchards and decide I will join them but by the time I have bathed and dressed it is too late for Gimli is knocking on my door and wishing me a good morning while enquiring about my health.

“Did ye sleep well Lamb?” he seems bright and breezy determined to begin the day without mention of last night, and coward that I am I let him, answering that indeed I did and am ready to begin the day.

Gimli claps his hands delightedly, “Then let us go and break our fast together and ye can tell me what plans ye have for the day” he shakes a finger at me adding warningly “and ye can forget dealing with that pile of paperwork for one. I told Galathil last night that it could wait. He didn’t seem to appreciate it, told me he didn’t know what I was talking about. I tell ye true Lamb, I thought that he and I were beginning to come to terms but I will not allow him to bully ye even at the expense of having him call me his friend. Here now” he adds seeing my stricken expression “No need to look so glum. Tis a lovely morning and mine and Galathil’s quarrels have nothing to do with ye. What have ye planned for the day?”

I can scarce think of an answer for my mind is whirling and my stomach is twisted in knots but Gimli doesn’t seem to notice my strange silence and goes on chatting to me as we make our way into the hall.

I have long ago put a stop to all those present bowing whenever I enter, but even so many nod and offer me greetings for the new day which I make myself answer. It is pleasing to me even in my current state how many also speak with Gimli and how easily he converses with them in return asking after their families and their work. I see Galathil sitting with Saelind and some of the guard at a far table and steer Gimli in the other direction but not before Galathil gives my dwarf a very penetrating stare that might have disconcerted anyone less determined as Gimli.

Worse is to come as Galathil crosses the hall to ask me in a very pointed manner if I am well this morning and not in any pain or distress. 

“Aran Thranduil tasked me with your care Lord Legolas, and I will not fail in that duty no matter what” he tells me glaring all the time at Gimli who gives him back stare, for stare.

How I force food between my lips, after this encounter I do not know but somehow I manage to swallow sufficient to bring a smile of approval from Gimli for my efforts. He then asks me again how I intend to spend my day, “I thought ye might want to go and check on the orchards” he offers and I snatch at this life line by agreeing that this might be a good idea and then invite him to come with me.

“I’d like to laddie, but there is something I have to do here first” he tells me, his eyes going to where Galathil is now sitting. “I will join ye later. After all,” he adds patting my hand, “Ye don’t want me around ye all the time. I am determined to give ye your proper space and not tread on your toes as far as the working of the colony goes. Ye go on out and talk to yon trees. They will be pleased to see ye back I do not doubt, and maybe a little fresh air might put a bit of color in your cheeks. Ye are still looking a bit peaky.”

It is concern over the color of my other cheeks that causes me to flush up at this comment. I know I ought to stay and confess my sins, but since I still have not worked out how best to do this I take the easy way out that has been offered and say I will indeed go off to the orchards for the morning.

“Aye you do that Lamb.”

Gimli beams at me and goes off whistling. As he leaves the hall he manages to put his shoulder into Galathil’s back. Of course, it could be quite accidental but I do not think that is the case, and neither does my guard commander it seems. Galathil looks as if he is about to leap up and confront him but Saelind holds him back and Gimli goes on his way looking very pleased with life.

I wish I felt the same Instead I am feeling increasingly wretched for I have clearly caused a breach between Galathil and Gimli and one that is widening by the moment. 

 

My morning in the orchards is pleasant enough. Everyone is happy to see me home, and anxious to share with me the progress that has been made with the grafting of new stock. From all I can see it appears we will have an excellent harvest this year, which will not only keep us in fruit but allow for the extra to be bartered or exchanged for other necessities. I should be feeling proud and thankful, and I am. But I am also feeling guilty and the only way to ease that guilt is to go back to the glade and ask to speak with both Gimli and Galathil and to make a full confession and take the consequences. I am still rehearsing exactly how I am to tell them what has been going on when a very concerned Saelind arrives demanding to know where I am. I drop down from my perch in the lemon tree and see immediately that something is very wrong.

He urges me away from the ellon still harvesting the crop of lemons.

“Lord Legolas you must come at once! Galathil and Gimli are fighting!”  
“Fighting?” I ejaculate

“Aye, they had words in the glade and then went off to the sparring ground. I thought they were intending to work off some of their energy in a sparring match, but they are really fighting.”

We are already jogging back down the pathway but on these words. I speed up breaking into a full run. Saelind pounds along beside me, telling me somewhat breathlessly that he tried to stop the fight but that neither would listen to him.

We reach the sparring ground and I come to a sudden stop at the scene before me. Galathil and Gimli are circling each other. Gimli has his battle-axe in his hands while Galathil has his broadsword. Even as I watch, Gimli strikes but Galathil manages to dive and roll coming up behind him.

I hurry to the circle calling out for them both to stand down.

“Stay out of this Lamb” Gimli shouts, “This is between the two of us, and needs to be settled.”

“Galathil” I turn to my guard captain, “As your lord I command you to stand down.”

He hesitates for a moment but then answers, “my word has been doubted Lord Legolas. I have a right to respond.”

“Your word elf? What of mine? Ye accused me of hurting the one I love as a son.” Gimli roars at him

“And you said I had forced my prince to work all day and night” Galathil responds in kind.

“Stop, stop” I plead stepping into the circle and putting out both of my hands, they each step back lowering their weapons and stare at me.

“This is my fault entirely,” I wail, “Please, please, listen to me. I can explain.”

 

That explanation takes quite some time. I am listened to in silence, and yet I can sense that something is wrong in the way the pair of them are reacting to my story. By rights, they should be outraged, furious but instead they stand calmly Gimli leaning on his axe Galathil with his arms folded across his chest letting me dig a hole for myself that gets deeper and deeper by the minute. Eventually I run out of words and it is my turn to stand and stare as they exchange looks and then satisfied grins.

It is then that I realize that this whole scenario has been staged for my benefit ,that they knew about my deceptions long before this ‘fight’ of theirs.

“You knew?” I splutter.

“Aye we knew Lamb,” Gimli answers, “we spoke together last night and it soon became plain that ye had been intent on making a May game of us, pitting one against the other. What we were unsure of was why. Ye have just provided us with that answer and I am sorry to say that, that is almost the worst of this whole business.”

I hang my head in shame, knowing that Gimli’s words are nothing more than truth. 

“I am sorry.”

“Aye, no doubt, but sorry for what? For being found out or for trying to break up the friendship that had sprung up between Galathil and me? We thought ye would be happy to see us working well together, but it seems we were wrong. I think I speak for the Captain as well as myself when I say I thought better of ye lad.” 

“You do speak for me, Lord Gimli and I am only sorry that I allowed myself to be so easily fooled. I apologize.” 

Galathil offers Gimli a bow but Gimli takes his arm in a warrior clasp. 

 

“We were both made fools of lad, and it is to your credit that your care of your lord is so strong. I am glad to know ye and to call ye friend. There is no need for apologies between us. Between you and Lord Legolas however…” he lets his words peter out and frowns at me.

I drop onto one knee and bow my head.

“I must humbly beg both of your pardons. What I did was not just foolish and stupid but could have caused a real rift within our home here in Ithilien en Edhil. I have wronged you both and damaged perhaps even ended the friendship between us. I do not ask for forgiveness for I do not deserve it, but offer myself up for whatever penalties you both think fit to inflict. Whatever they are I know they will be fully merited.”

Peeking up through my eyelashes I watch them both for their reactions. Galathil looks a little stunned, but Gimli is rolling his eyes.

“Don not make a mountain out of a mole hill Lamb. What ye did was wrong, and unworthy of you, but it is not the end of the world. Galathil and I had a long talk this morning, and we are not unmindful of the strain ye have been under. The sea longing takes more from ye than you may realize while I know for a fact that ignoring that conscience of yours can cause ye to make yourself ill. And ye have certainly not been thinking clearly for a while now it appears.” He sighs then asks another question, “Had ye succeeded in driving a wedge between the pair of us what do you think would have been the outcome?”

I shake my head, “I do not know.”

Gimli’s knuckles rap the top of my head, “Think.”

“One of you may have left Ithilien en Edhil.”

“We might have done, or we might have written to your Adar or Aragorn telling them what we thought was happening and they would have come flying down here to find out the truth. And find it they would Lamb, and then what would become of your colony? I doubt not that the king would have ye home in Eryn Lasgalen quicker than an eagle can fly, and all the work and effort you have all put in here would be wasted and all because ye could not bring yourself to talk to the pair of us over your concerns. Are we such terrible people that ye thought we would not listen and do all we could to allay your fears and support you in all you still want to achieve?”

Tears are streaming down my face and I do nothing to stop them for I can hear the pain and dismay in Gimli’s voice and it cuts me like a knife to know how much I have hurt him and Galathil also.

“I did not think.”

“We are back to that again are we? Perhaps it is time to try and ensure that in future you at least think of the consequences of whatever naughtiness ye are planning to get up to. Come, get up this is not the place for us to deal with things. We will go back to the hall.”

I get to my feet, wiping my eyes on my tunic sleeve. 

“I … I think …”

“Too late for thinking now Lamb. Come. You too Captain. You have a right to be there when I take my charge to task.”

“It is not necessary, Lord Gimli. I am certain you will make it plain to my lord that what has happened should never occur again,” He looks at me and then adds, “And I am sure Lord Legolas would prefer to be dealt with by you alone.”

Gimli also looks at me before he says, “He may prefer it, but at this moment in time his wishes are not my concern. I would have ye there to stand witness at the very least.”

I wince but do not offer any comment. Gimli is correct; Galathil has a right to be present and to take part in whatever punishment is to be my lot. 

Galathil bows and in silence we return to the glade. I note that Captain Saelind has absented himself and can only feel glad that he has not been asked to join us for he too has been put to a deal of worry and concern.

The hall appears to be deserted and as I trudge up to my winter quarters, I am grateful for my captain’s foresight. For it can only have been Saelind who has emptied the hall, and closed the shutters to the windows in an attempt to offer me some small chance of privacy over what is to come. I do not doubt that everyone will be aware of what is happening but at least I will be spared having to wonder if they can also hear it.

My knees are knocking as Gimli closes the door behind him with a decided click. Galathil meanwhile has retreated to the far wall of my day quarters as if seeking to put as much space between himself and Gimli as he can. I wish I might do likewise but instead I stand in the center of the room and wait.

Gimli is in no hurry it appears for first he closes the shutters and then proceeds to place a chair before rolling up his sleeves. Finally, he pauses in his preparations to look at me. 

“Well Lamb, there is little to be gained from further waiting or from talk. We all know what has brought you to this pass and I expect I am right in thinking we all wish ye had made other choices. But the fact is ye did not and now ye must take the consequences. Come.” 

On these words, he seats himself and pats his knee. I hesitate. Oh, I know what I have to do but how I wish I did not.

“It will not get any easier for the waiting lad” 

No it will not, but still! However, while my mind is still rebelling, my feet carry me to Gimli’s side and with the ease of long practice he has me tipped head down and bottom up very quickly. A tap on my buttocks causes me to lift my hips so that my leggings can be pulled down to my knees. Tunic and shirt are turned up across my back exposing my rear end fully.

I make a grab for the chair leg, as I am tipped more fully forward when Gimli raises one knee. My hair pools around my face hiding at least that part of me from view. It is burning but I know that heat will soon pale into insignificance over what is to come. While I know that holding my breath will make no difference, I find myself doing it as I anticipate the first swat. 

When it comes it is laid down on the tenderest part of my flesh and any hope I may have had of remaining silent flees as I let out a yelp. After that it is simply a matter of enduring the punishment as best I can, which is not very well. Gimli’s hand lands again and again on my sit spot and thighs then comes back to my cheeks. Round and round the hand goes, and while I cannot see it, I can feel the change in skin tone, as my bottom is well heated.  
Before long I can no longer resist squirming and shifting my hips in a vain attempt to evade that determined hand. It is a pointless exercise, yet I cannot help but carry on with it, even going so far as to kick with my legs until they are efficiently pinned between Gimli’s own. Now there is nothing more for me to do but to weep and wail, and wait for deliverance. I am hiccuping and howling, before that deliverance finally arrives and I am set upright. I stagger slightly and at once the hand that has just been chastising me is there to offer support. 

I wonder briefly if I will be welcome in my guardian’s arms but I need not have doubted for as soon as I move Gimli takes me into his embrace, whispering words of reassurance and love. It is more than I deserve yet I am grateful for it. I do not notice when Galathil quietly excuses himself so caught up in seeking and being given comfort and forgiveness.

I swear to myself I will never do anything so foolish again, and indeed I mean it now. It is a matter of whether I can keep that promise. Certainly while the sting remains, I will remember it; after that I can only promise try my best.

“No one can expect more from you than that!” Gimli chuckles


	7. Gimli's POV

Sparring at the sparring ground with Captain Galathil turns out to be surprisingly agreeable and challenging. I hadn’t thought about all the years I’ve lived in Aglarond meaning I may have grown rusty with practicing with the same old companions for so long that there was little challenge left. The Captain is a worthy opponent, and it is refreshing and invigorating. He evidently feels the same, or so he tells me when we both back off to catch our breath and wipe the sweat from our brows before we begin another round. But when we hear the sound of someone running toward us, we remove the smiles from our faces and begin to put our plan into action. We circle one another in a pretend menacing fashion. 

Our show is convincing it seems, for Legolas sounds very concerned when he tries his best to intervene and get one or the other of us to stand down and then finally confesses that the misunderstanding between us is his fault.

I’ll admit to feeling relieved when he finally owns up to his poor choices, for it had been niggling at the back of my mind that his odd behavior might be caused by the sea longing clouding his thinking. The idea that he could act as he has been without remorse was a big cause for concern, but now I can breathe a sigh of relief knowing this was just a fit of childish pique that got out of control more than anything else. I am also just a little bit proud of him for coming clean even if it is a little belatedly for it is clear from his words that he honestly is worried that he will have forfeited our friendship and his friendship with Galathil, though I’m also a bit annoyed that he would even think such a thing after so many years, but then it has been a difficult few days. 

I am quick to assure him on that point and to let him know that he has not committed an unforgivable sin, though I don’t downplay the seriousness of it either. This sort of thing is completely unworthy of him and could have caused a serious rift in the colony since neither Galathil nor I are likely to stand back and let someone mistreat the one we have each separately promised to protect. It is not likely either of us would have tolerated things as they were for long and soon enough would have acted. Fortunately we decided to discuss things first rather than to call in a third party to settle the problem and discovered the truth about what was going on. 

As we make our way back to the hall it is very obvious that my lad has already been weeping openly, but Captain Saelind has cleared the way as planned so that no one will see us and wonder or worry. He has also emptied the hall and closed all the shutters and doors to give us complete privacy. There is no sign of Saelind when we enter but I know he is keeping watch outside to make sure we are not interrupted or accidentally overheard, so that what is about to take place remains known only to the four of us.

It is not my common practice to have a third party present when I take my charge to task, but in this case I feel that not only does Galathil have that right as an injured party, but I also believe it will work to increase how memorable the experience is without my having to be overly harsh physically. No matter how poorly he has behaved in the last few days, Legolas is still very thin and not even close to being in top form. It would not do to risk harming him even at the expense of making an important point. Besides that it has been quite a long time since I’ve felt the need to resort to physical chastisement, so the shock of it alone will work quite well as a strong deterrent, or at least I hope so.

As I predicted, between his anticipation, the unusual circumstances and the fact that he was already extremely distraught before we began, the lad is already squirming and wailing by the time his skin has just begun to color. There is nothing funny about his acute distress, but I can’t help smiling a little at such histrionics and when I have to pin his legs between mine to keep him from flailing his way off my lap, I glance up at Captain Galathil who is standing against the far wall and see that he is raising an eyebrow in disbelief as well. He catches my eye, smiles and shakes his head, and then I finish the job with a series of firm swats, nothing that could be considered remotely cruel or harsh, but firm enough that my elfling might think of me when he sits down for the rest of the day. 

After finishing the task properly, I help him to his feet and steady him when he seems a bit disoriented. He hesitates briefly, as if unsure of what to do next, but when I reach for him and he throws himself into my arms and sobs out his unhappiness into my shoulder while I attempt to calm and comfort him. I glance over his head at Captain Galathil, who bows slightly and exits the room leaving me alone with my charge. 

After that I encourage my lad to his feet and lead him into the bedchamber where we can be more comfortable. Normally in the aftermath of such a punishment, all he wants to do is to sleep, which is what I encourage him to do now, but rather than lying on the bed he joins me in an oversized chair in front of the fire, that has very likely been placed there for my use. The chair is not quite large enough for two, so he sits half in my lap and leans his head against my chest while I let one hand swim through his silky hair. He is no longer noisily sobbing, but I notice he keeps raising an arm to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, so I know he is having trouble curtailing the flow of tears. I realize that at this point it has little to do with any residual pain, and probably is not even entirely to do with his guilty conscious or the events of the last few days.

My moving here represents the fact that he has lost considerable ground in the fight against the sea longing and, because of this he has also lost a good deal of independence. Sadly there are certain indignities that come with coping with serious illness and I fear that this is only the beginning of what he will have to endure. For the ugly truth is that he is not going to get better this side of the sea and while he may improve a bit from this latest episode, there is nothing anyone can do to prevent a steady decline in his health. 

I take a deep breath and clamp my lips together to prevent myself from begging him to consider taking ship now, for I am admittedly terrified of what the future holds for my lad. I only want to see him relieved of this curse and returned to his normal exuberant self and I feel there is nothing I would not do to achieve it, including going with him. It would mean leaving my own beloved family and risking not being welcomed upon arrival, but even those things I would do gladly to stop the coming avalanche. Surely nothing good can be gained by waiting can it? 

But then I recall his reasons for staying and I hold my peace again. He has given his word to stay as long as Aragorn lives and who am I to tell him he must break his vow? And even in my thoughts I cannot actively wish for Aragorn’s death to free my elfling. I also know that there is still much he wishes to accomplish here in Ithilien en Edhil and I cannot promise that all will continue to thrive here without him, for I have a feeling once Legolas sails, the elves here will return to their homeland. And most of all my lad has no way to know for certain if his own father will ever leave Middle Earth, and if he does it will likely be a very long time from now, so I find I do not have the heart to pressure him to do as I wish or to even mention it right now. All we can do is make the best of the situation we are in now, so I try as best I can to put a positive spin on things.

I kiss the top of his golden head and speak cheerfully.

“Here now, Lambkin, there is no need for any more tears. All is forgiven and we will not speak of this again. In fact I think it might be best if we just begin again hmm?”

“I…I would like that, though I do not deserve your forgiveness,” he peeks up at me briefly and then reveals another fear, “And I do not think anyone else here will forget it anytime soon.”

It is just like my elfling to blow things out of all proportion, so as always I hurry to reassure him.

“I’ve already told ye, ye have not done anything unforgivable or even terribly unusual for ye will not be the first youngster to have tried to manipulate things to his advantage. It was naughty and wrong of ye, but hardly the worst crime in the world. I believe we can just call it a lapse in judgment and move on. What say you?”

He nods and whispers, “thank you,” before burying his face in my shoulder again. I hide a sigh and rub his back a little, for I know he is still struggling with forgiving himself.

“Ye are quite welcome, laddie. And as far as ‘anyone else’ forgetting as ye say, ye need not worry on that account either. No one knows anything is out of the ordinary other than Captain Galathil and Captain Saelind and both are the epitome of discretion and understand better than most what ye’ve been going through. We’ve already forgiven and forgotten, so it only remains for ye to do the same, and if ye don’t want to have words over it ye’d best do so. Is that plain youngling?”

“It is, and I will do my best,” he promises, chuckling through a sob.

“Good lad. Now why not rest for a while? I’ll get a cold cloth for your eyes so that ye will look presentable for the noon meal, for ye mustn’t miss it else a strong wind might carry ye away.”

He smiles dutifully at my old jest, for there is comfort in the familiar, I suppose, and then allows me to lead him to his bed and fuss over him until he falls asleep.

Once I am certain he is sleeping soundly, I make my way downstairs where I expect Captain Galathil will be waiting, for I am certain he is also very worried. I find him enclosed in the office, attempting to sort through the paperwork that is still piled on Legolas’ desk. A good bit of it is stacked up in the basket on the floor to be discarded, so I know now that the stack I saw earlier must have been ‘padded’ with fakes. I cannot help chuckling ruefully at this, which causes Galathil to look up and smile as well. 

But the smile is a sad one, just as I know mine must be and just for a moment I can read the fear and worry in his stoic face. We stare at one another for a long moment, both understanding that a common cause has made allies out of former rivals so at least a little good has come from so much heartbreak. 

If nothing else it is good to know that I have made a real friend.


End file.
